


And So The Truth Comes Out

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Percy are the straightest gay couple to ever get together. Despite being together for two years now, they still think bottoming would somehow emasculate them, and shy away from anal sex.  Jason finally makes a case for why Percy should spread 'em.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So The Truth Comes Out

Jason closed his book and looked at Percy, who looked up from trying to fix the dent in the new shield Tyson had hammered out for him.

"What?"

"I was wondering if we could do something..."

"I hope you're thinking about food."

"No, Percy, I'm not thinking about food."

" _I'm_  thinking about food."

Jason kissed him before Percy could continue waxing poetic about his great love of food. Percy looked even more excited and mischievous when Jason pulled away.

"Oh, you're thinking about hand jobs!"

"No-"

"Blow jobs?"

"No, I-"

"You want to just make out?"

"I want to fuck you, Percy."

Percy's next giddy question died before getting voiced. The smile on his face slid off gradually.

"Oh."

"Like... fuck your-"

"Yeah, fuck my ass, I got it."

Jason shut his mouth slowly and chewed his lips nervously. Percy didn't really seem thrilled at the prospect. In fact, he looked downright irritated. Not that Jason could blame him. Just like all of their arguments about who could kill whom and whose powers were more badass, he and Percy had had countless teasing arguments, and full-on shouting matches, about who would top. They had so many hang-ups about yielding in that way, that in the whole two years they'd been together, they still hadn't gotten close enough to a resolution to even finger each other.

Percy looked away, his good mood obviously gone.

"Percy, I swear that I'll absolutely bottom the next time- I just- I want to get over this... this thing that we have, and move on! Try new things!"

Percy frowned at him, though it looked more like a pout. Normally, Jason would point it out and tease Percy about it, but that sort of thing would only piss Percy off more in this situation.

"If you wanted that, you'd have looked at me and said, 'I want you to fuck me!' What you  _want_  is to move on, and also  _win_."

"Perce- it's not about winning!"

"You're right- it's not! It's about taking a dick up my ass, which sounds a lot like losing to me!"

Jason stopped himself from biting out a retort and looked away. Why the hell was Percy being so stubborn? He knew why he himself was being so stubborn. Percy would absolutely never going to let him live it down if he bottomed first. He'd take it like a final word on who was the better son of the Big Three and remind Jason of it at every opportunity. Which, Jason didn't mind that Percy was so competitive, but he also didn't want to have that hanging over his head. But if Percy really thought that Jason would do the same thing, he didn't really know Jason at all. Well, maybe once. Jason stopped in his mental tracks. Oh,  _gods_ \- he was just as bad as his boyfriend.

"We could fight for it?"

Percy looked over.

"We'll clear out the arena and whoever's the last demigod standing will get to top?"

Percy looked like he was considering it for a moment, but then shut Jason off.

"I don't want to bottom at all, Jason."

"What?"

" _Ever_."

Jason's shoulders fell in shock.

"I- but-"

Jason would be more than happy to switch and take turns, but to  _always_  be the bottom? This was not what he had signed up for.

"Perce- I can't bottom  _all_  the time."

Percy set his face into a very careful stubborn scowl. Jason got the distinct feeling that the guy was hiding something.

"Then I guess we're never going to fuck."

 _"Well, then I guess we're breaking up,"_  is what Jason wanted to say as anger flashed through every vein in his skull.

"Can you at least tell me  _why?_ "

Percy's eyes flickered away for a second.

"No."

" _Please?_ "

" _No_."

"I want to at least  _understand!_ "

"And I want you to drop the subject!"

"Are you that afraid I'd hurt you?"

"No, that's no-"

"Percy, if it's really that much of a problem, I can-"

" _No_ , Jason-"

"Goddamnit, Percy- what the hell are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of any-"

"Bullshit! You'd fucking just tell-"

"Fuck  _off!_ "

"You don't know if you'll like it if you don't  _try!_ "

"I don't  _want_  to like it!"

"Why the hell  _not?_ "

"What would it  _say_  about me if I got off on you  _fucking me?_ "

Jason was already yelling his next word when his brain short circuited. He pulled back his anger and stared at Percy in a new light. Percy seemed to realize his mistake and met his gaze with scared eyes, like he was silently begging for Jason to ignore it and move on. Jason didn't.

" _Wait_... you don't want to bottom because you're afraid that you'll  _like it?_ "

Percy looked away, looking upset.

"Fuck off, Grace."

Jason slid up next to him, and when Percy raised his hands to fight him off, wrapped his arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Percy... enjoying it is kind of _the point_. I mean... I don't want to think of myself as particularly submissive, especially not to you, but- I'll try to give it a  _chance_  when I bottom."

Percy wouldn't face him. Jason kissed his ear, and Percy's face twitched a little toward him, but not all the way. He kissed him again and again until Percy melted enough to face him and meet his kisses with his lips. Jason smiled. 

"What got this idea in your head that it would say something about you? Did Leo say something stupid again? You know he's just teasing."

Percy ducked his head and hid it in the crook of Jason's neck.

"No."

Percy's voice was hoarse and Jason could barely hear him.

"Then what is it, Perce?"

Percy gulped loudly and stayed silent. Jason stroked his back, willing to be patient. Percy needed to voice whatever was going on.

A broken whisper was breathed into his neck.

"I didn't catch that, babe."

"I said... I keep having dreams."

"Nightmares?"

Percy shook his head.

"...sex dreams."

Jason's face twitched in Percy's direction, but Percy pressed his head tighter against his skin.

"...and it's bothering you?"

Percy nodded. His voice was faint and fragile, but Jason made the words out somehow.

"I'm always the bottom. ...and I  _like_  it."

Jason's arms reflexed to pull Percy closer and his scalp slid back as his face blanched at the arousal flooding his veins. He could practically  _feel_  Percy's face burning with embarrassment against his skin.

"...I don't think that says anything about you, Perce. It could be that you're just so anxious about it, that you've started dreaming about it and your mind is trying to come to terms with it."

Percy nodded a little.

"Or... it could be that you maybe are  _curious_  about it and maybe you would enjoy it-"

Percy gave an unhappy whine and his face slid down from its spot a little. Jason couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's not a bad thing, babe. Maybe we should just try it and you won't have to worry about this anymore. If you don't like it too much, well- you won't have to worry about  _that_  anymore. And if you  _do_  like it, then... that's a good thing. That you don't have to worry about. I'm certainly not going to judge you for liking something that I want to do with you. What do you think?"

He could feel Percy blinking against his neck. Honestly, the whole Percy-admitting-he-dreamed-about-getting-railed-by-Jason thing was really turning Jason on, and Percy breathing and fluttering eyelashes into sensitive skin really wasn't helping.

"I think... you just want to stick it in my butt, and you'll say anything to get your way."

Jason burst out laughing and, grabbing Percy by the arms, pushed him away so he could swoop in and kiss him.

"Well, you're only  _half_  wrong."

Percy pulled away and looked up at him. 

"You really won't say anything?"

"Percy. Seriously, man. When you think about fucking me, do you imagine me lying there like a dead fish, or moaning like a porn star?"

Percy ducked his head to try to hide a grin, completely failing at that task.

"Exactly. I want you enjoying yourself. God, there's like  _no_  point in doing it unless you enjoy yourself. And you better make things enjoyable for me when it's my turn to bottom or I swear I'll electrocute you. Right in the dick."

Percy burst out laughing, and the tension in his shoulders seemed to melt a little. When he calmed down a little, Jason kissed him again. He kissed him until Percy was moaning against his lips and then pushed him down on the bed. Percy's eyes went wide and he pushed Jason's face away a little.

" _Now?_ "

"Are you  _kidding_  me? I just found out that you dream about me fucking your brains out. I'm not fucking waiting. That, and you'll probably talk yourself out of it again if I drop the issue."

Jason kissed him again, harsher, more demanding, and started fumbling with Percy's clothes. Percy didn't really help with the process like he normally did. Jason pulled away again when Percy was down to boxers.

"But if you really want to wait some more, we could sixty-nine. So long as you're the one lying down, because I just really fucking need you under me right now."

Percy's eyes went bright at the suggestion. Jason figured offering  _literally_  Percy's favorite thing in the world was probably shooting himself in the foot on what  _he_  wanted, but... He tried not to be a terrible person, and pressuring Percy to spread his legs, when he was obviously hesitant to do so, definitely fell into that category.

"No, it's fine."

Jason was so surprised, he did a double take, staring at Percy's lips and waiting for them to retract that statement. He met Percy's eyes.

"Seriously?"

Percy squirmed a little and "frowned". That was  _definitely_  a pout.

"I'm not a gift horse. Stop looking me in the mouth, and just get us naked."

Jason pulled Percy's boxers down and then let Percy worry about pulling them the rest of the way off as he frantically tried to shuck off all of his clothing. Throwing his boxers over his shoulder, he stared down at Percy. It almost felt like he was seeing him naked again for the very first time. He nudged at Percy's knee with the back of his hand, and Percy spread his legs. Jason moaned.

"Dear gods, Percy... Merry Christmas to me."

"Does this mean I don't have to get you a present?"

"Deal."

He lay down on top of Percy and pushed their bodies together as tight as they would go until Percy lightly pushed him and pointedly took a deep breath of air.

"Any particular position you dreamed of?"

Percy gave his best  _"I literally fucking hate you"_  face.

"You're not fucking me doggy style, if that's what you're thinking. No fucking way."

"So you want to stare deeply into my eyes so you can see how much I love you and be assured that I'll still respect you in the morning?"

Percy jabbed him in the ribs.

"Fine! We'll do whatever you want, Jason."

Jason grinned and coughed a little. Percy hit hard.

"No- missionary's fine. Oh- hold on-"

He rolled off the bed and scrambled for the drawer, pulling the lube out. He walked and worked on his way back, popping the top open and lubing up his cock and his fingers. Hopping back on the bed, he kneeled between his absolutely gorgeous boyfriend's legs. No, seriously, he kind of forgot what he was doing for a moment; looking at how good Percy looked with his legs spread and his face flushed and his hair mussed and his chest pink and his nipples pointed and his cock plumping up... Jason's eyes settled on that last part for a while. He looked up at Percy.

"That hard just thinking about it, huh?"

"Literally, Grace- I will end you. Drown you in the canoe lake."

Jason lay down so he could kiss Percy's belly as his fingers found Percy's rim. He slowly pushed a finger in, but it met no resistance. Confused, and pleasantly surprised, he pushed it in further. Then he added a second one and it, too, didn't have any problems sinking all the way in. He looked up at Percy in confusion. This was way easier than he had expected. Percy's mouth was folded into a small little frown and he was glaring off into the corner.

"Percy? Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"This is a lot easier than I imagined."

"I know."

Jason felt like he was missing something. Percy turned to look at him. 

"Promise you won't tease me?"

"No promises. Sorry."

"Can you promise you won't laugh?"

Jason nodded. Percy rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling to avoid Jason's curious gaze

"I... remember when you went to help Nico with that thing earlier? I... kind of used that time to masturbate. With a, uh... a thing."

Jason's eyes felt like they would fall out if his eyes got any wider.

"A thing, like... a  _dildo_  thing?"

Percy pursed his lips and looked off to the side, nodding.

"I thought you were embarrassed about getting fucked!"

"That's why I never did it while you were around!"

Jason's jaw dropped.

"So... was that the  _first_  time or...?"

Percy shook his head.

"All this time, you were getting off on getting fucked by  _rubber_  dick but you were blue-balling me because you were worried about ...I don't know, getting fucked by  _real_  dick being emasculating?"

"It sounds way worse when you put it like that! And I didn't  _blue-ball_  you! I just didn't let you do one specific thing you wanted. That’s different. I've spent too many nights with a sore jaw from your huge-ass dick for you to accuse me of blue-balling you!"

 "But- but- seriously? A dildo?"

"I was embarrassed to use  _it_  too! It took me  _months_  to finally buy it. And more months to finally  _use_  it! I was hoping you wouldn't notice that I was stretched and lubed. I didn't want you to know. Shut up."

Percy's legs had started to shift closed. Jason noticed and thrust his fingers deeper, trying to angle them. That opened Percy's legs right up, and removed the frown that had started to build on his face.

"So you've done this to yourself before?"

Percy nodded. Jason tried to push his fingers tighter against where he thought he was supposed to, and it seemed to work. Percy's stomach rolled a little as his hips pushed back.

"So that's right?"

Percy nodded again, a small little, _"Yeah-"_  let out on a sigh. Jason tried again and again and soon enough, he was pistoning his fingers in and out with Percy riding his fingers enthusiastically. Jason couldn't help but mentally lament all the fucking and fingering they'd missed out on because this was fucking hot as hell. 

Jason pulled his fingers out.

"So you think I could just go ahead and fuck you or do you need more stretching?"

Percy shifted his mouth uncertainly.

"Well, you're a  _bit_  bigger than the dildo, but I don't think your fingers would help with that too much."

"Do you want me to get that thing to stretch you?"

"Oh, no, you  _don't_. That's for my private use."

"Is it pink? Is that why you don't want me to see it?"

"Shut the fuck up, Jason Grace, or it'll be the dildo and  _only_  the dildo that will see any action tonight."

Jason shut his mouth so fast his teeth clicked. He rose up on his knees and tilted Percy's hips up.

"Pass me that pillow."

Percy reached behind his head and grabbed a couple throw pillows that the girls had gotten them and gave them to Jason, who stuffed them under Percy's hips.

"Annabeth is going to get  _ticked_  if we have to throw those out."

Your comfort is more important to me than Annabeth getting snippy with us."

He eased himself down onto his elbows above Percy and edged his hips closer until his cockhead touched Percy. He ended up having to reach down to align himself. As the tip pushed in, he let go to hold Percy's hip.

" _Gods_ , that's tight"

'Yeah!"

Percy was panting beneath him suddenly.

"You ok?"

Percy gave him a strange look, like, _"Duh,"_  so he kept pushing. Then he realized that he wasn't much better off himself, also panting and shuddering. It really was  _tight_ , but he felt that Percy would probably crack wise if he repeated himself. He pushed in further and his eyes almost rolled all the way back into his skull at the feeling as the thickest part of his shaft passed Percy's twitching rim. He slipped the last little bit in and had to just wait and pant. He studied the pink of Percy's nipples, and leaned down to kiss one.

"Fucking  _go!_ "

"Easier said than done, Perce-"

He realized his voice sounded like it was being filtered through gravel, but he really hadn't expected it to be so hard not to come immediately upon pushing inside Percy and he was really just trying his best to hold on. He distracted himself again by sucking on Percy's nipple.

"Gods, ok- I'm moving.  _Man_ , I should have cleaned the pipes."

He pulled out and sighed heavily at the relief of not having so much pressure on his cock. Looking up, he saw Percy looking at him with vague dissatisfaction. Jason grit his teeth. He's saved the world. Twice. He could fuck his boyfriend without ejaculating prematurely. Percy would definitely never let him live that down. With that mindset, his next push in was a little easier and he did a few shallow thrusts to get a rhythm. Getting the hang of it, but still having to clench his jaw against orgasm, Jason started trying to roll his hips, concentrating on trying to make Percy feel good. Eventually, he got a response, as Percy moved his hips back in return. Every once in a while, there was a small mewl too, but otherwise they were both mostly silent.

This was not at all how Jason had imagined it. He thought it would be rather easy to move and that Percy would be moaning up a storm. Like, yeah, he knew porn was unrealistic, but he had his fantasies. This was taking actual fucking concentration to get Percy looking and sounding like he was enjoying himself. Then Percy  _did_  moan loudly, and Jason looked up.

" _What?_  Gods, Jason don't slow down. Keep going. It was  _just_  starting to get good."

Jason didn't realize that he'd let his hips slow. He started up again, trying to thrust harder and faster and Percy moaned again and again and then he started moaning almost nonstop, except to heave air into his lungs. Jason patted himself on the back for getting the hang of it. It was getting easier too, if he ignored the orgasm that was right there- literally  _right fucking the-_

He climaxed. Panicking through the pleasure, he grabbed Percy's cock in his fist and started pumping him frantically as his hips tried to keep up the pace. He breathed a sigh of relief when Percy spurted come over Jason's fist, his own stomach, and a little onto Jason's chin. Gods, he hoped Percy didn't mind that Jason came first. 

He let his elbows slip out from under him and collapsed on top of Percy's come painted tummy.

"Gods, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? That was...  _amazing_."

Jason looked up.

"Seriously?"

 "Yeah. I'm  _definitely_  topping next time, but you're also allowed to do this again."

Jason grinned and then pressed kisses and chuckles into Percy's skin.

"Not as easy as the porn stars make it look."

"Yeah, I saw. You looked like a 3rd grader up on stage about to pee his pants of stage fright when you first pushed in."

"I did not!"

"Did _too!_ "

"Did _not!_ "

Percy curled up to kiss the top of his head.

"I won't tell anyone."

Jason looked up and went to pull his cock out. Percy hissed a bit and he went about it slower. Then he crawled up to lay down and curl up with his nose pressed to Percy's ear.

"Best Christmas present ever."

Percy laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
